Cat Paws
by AirI'am
Summary: Una historia en la que Alya olvida su tarea, Marinette recuerda por qué está ahorrando para una cerradura y se descubre que el otro poder de Chat Noir son las súper pedicuras.
**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Random. Una historia en la que Chat y Marinette son amigos. Adrien es un torpe social. Chat es totalmente ajeno a los términos "cosas de chicas" y "cosas de chicos". Alya no sabe qué mierda pasa. La privacidad de Marinette es inexistente.

 **Summary:** Una historia en la que Alya olvida su tarea, Marinette recuerda por qué está ahorrando para una cerradura y se descubre que el otro poder de Chat Noir son las súper pedicuras.

* * *

 **Cat Paws**

 _With the paws on the Chat._

* * *

Alya sabía que era un poco tarde, pero dudaba tener la energía suficiente para levantarse temprano mañana, así que necesitaba hacerle una visita rápida a Marinette, aprovechando que todavía era capaz de andar sobre sus propios pies.

Sólo iba con la intención de pedirle a su mejor amiga la tarea Física. Y, de acuerdo, tal vez hablar un poco sobre los rumores sobre Chat Noir merodeando cerca de la Escuela por la noche, discutir algunas teorías locas que subiría al Ladyblog en algún post futuro y quizá rogarle a Marinette que la dejara quedarse a dormir el viernes para poder acampar en su balcón y confirmar dichos rumores.

Saludó al matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, que ya estaban preparándose para cerrar la panadería. Sabine le preguntó si se quedaría a cenar y Alya no pudo negarse, si bien su propia madre era una chef, la comida en casa de Marinette era deliciosa y cualquiera que la rechazara tenía que estar fuera de sus cabales.

Pasó por el mostrador tras ayudar a despejar el camino para el señor Dupain, quien cargaba varias bandejas con las sobras del día en dirección en la cocina ―obteniendo una bolsa de _canelé bouchée_ como recompensa―, e hizo su camino por la puerta de atrás. Subió las escaleras hacia el departamento y entró usando la llave de repuesto, oculta tras el mosaico medio suelto junto a la puerta, por supuesto sin olvidar volverla a esconder antes de hacer su camino hasta la habitación de Marinette.

Si no estaba ocupada con la tarea, seguramente estaría ocupada con algún boceto o sentada frente a la máquina de coser que sus padres le regalaron para su cumpleaños el año pasado.

La actividad en curso de su mejor amiga no era ninguna de las habituales.

―¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

La única razón por la que Marinette no saltó hasta la estratosfera fue, probablemente, por el enredo humano de extremidades que actualmente eran ella y Chat Noir. Algún pariente de la rama materna de su familia debió pertenecer al Circo de Beijín, debido a que no podía haber otra explicación lógica para cómo ambos estaban tan bien acomodados en su diván rosado.

Aunque estaba segura de que Alya no quería saber _cómo Chat Noir y Marinette estaban acomodados en el bendito diván rosado_ , sino _por qué mierda Chat Noir estaba enredado con Marinette en el bendito diván rosado y más concentrado que Pablo Picasso pintando las uñas de la chica francesa._

Eso si no es que estaba pensando lo que cualquier otra persona estaría pensando si viera a dos adolescentes del sexo opuesto en semejante posición. Porque, demonios, Chat estaba recostado sobre el mueble, pero ella estaba literalmente echada sobre él y las piernas revestidas en cuero yacían a cada lado de su cuerpo.

¿Mencionó que tenía la cara en el vientre de Chat?

―¡ALYA! ―quería morir en ese preciso instante―. E-esto, ¿no es lo que parece?

―Oh, ¿de verdad? ―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa felina―. Creí que era justo lo que parecía.

―¡Chat! ―gimió―. ¡No estás ayudando!

―Quieta. No te muevas tanto, Princesa ―regañó el adolescente enmascarado, a quien honestamente no podía tomar en serio con ese pincel de esmalte para uñas rosado en sus manos―. Mis patas están ocupadas en un trabajo delicado.

¿Cómo mierda podía estar tan tranquilo? Alya parecía a punto de convertirse en un Akuma, _otra vez,_ pero a Chat parecía importarle un bledo. Estaba más preocupado por aplicar correctamente la pintura en los pies de Marinette que por la furia de la blogger más conocida de París, la cual juró descubrir su identidad secreta y la de Ladybug (es decir, ella misma).

Y quien ahora los había atrapado en… bueno, _eso._

La imagen debió ser lo suficientemente chocante ―o ridícula― porque Césaire tardó alrededor de un minuto en poder articular una oración decente, el silencio fue llenado con los tarareos del superhéroe, aparentemente ajeno de todo lo que el cuadro representaba.

―Marinette, ¿por qué demonios Chat _Fucking_ Noir te está pintando las uñas?

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Inspirado en un fanart Marichat que vi hace unas semanas en Tumblr, donde Chat pintaba las uñas de Marinette. No sé qué le pasó a mi cerebro hoy, pero tuve la visión de Alya entrando justo en ese momento y** _ **tenía**_ **que escribirlo. No tiene pies o cabeza así que mejor ni traten de conectar los puntos, esta es una cosa hecha sólo para pasar el rato y reírse por lo tonto que es.**

 **Fue muy divertido y sirvió para des-estresarme un poco (el final de semestre apesta).**

 **No estoy segura de si quedará como One-shot, Two-shot o lo convertiré en una serie de One-shots/Drabbles cómicos enfocados en el inesperado talento de Adrien para pintar uñas, pero dejaré el fic en estado completado de todas formas, en caso de que nunca me llegue inspiración para una segunda parte.**

 **Dew.**


End file.
